


As a Family

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But whatever, Not necessarily a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a family<br/>We love you</p>
<p>I know I said I wouldn't continue my stories, but I changed my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Family

You are the best animator and the most wonderful man  
Sacrificing so much of your time into entertaining us  
Never once did we think that this would happen to you  
How could life be so cruel and unforgiving?  
Why was life so unforgiving and unfair?  
Now that you're gone, we grieve and send prayers to your family  
That family includes RT and the community  
As a family  
This may be a hard time now, but soon we will be stronger  
Together, we can stay and be creative  
Just as you have been  
We were encouraged to be creative  
Some of us have accomplished that already  
Some of us may be unable to because of our inability to  
But you wouldn't want that  
You would want us to never give up and stay together  
As a family  
Stick together and assist each other in these hard times  
I know now that I made a mistake to try and keep the feelings inside  
I made that mistake about two hours ago  
After reading various journals, I know now that we  
As a family  
Must do our best to never give up and follow our dreams  
Just as you have

As a family  
We are strong  
As a family  
We live and prosper  
As a family  
We go through hardships  
As a family  
We may fall  
As a family  
We get back up  
As a family  
We encourage each other  
As a family  
We love each other

You made projects that encouraged others to do the same  
And content that entertained us  
So creative and colorful  
So beautifully written and acted out  
So wonderful and your greatest creations

RWBY  
Red  
It shows the silliness and obliviousness  
White  
It shows the understanding and anger  
Black  
It shows the uniqueness and mysteriousness  
Yellow  
It shows the strength and pain

Haloid  
It shows the creativeness and dangerousness

Dead Fantasy  
It shows the love and death

Though all of these attributes of your works show your creativeness  
Your creativeness influenced all of us  
We may not have talent like you  
But we can certainly try our best to show our creativeness in many ways  
This one is mine and I shall continue to be creative

For our family  
I will be strong  
For our family  
I will help you  
For our family  
I will encourage you  
For our family  
We will continue to lift RT up and encourage them through the hard times

We love you, Monty

\--xCaboose

It may sound cheesy now, but I wanted to be creative  
This is my contribution and now it's your turn to be creative  
If you want to talk, message me on the RT site: xCabooseRvB  
or you could email me: xcaboosertrvb@hotmail.com  
I am here for you and so are other people  
Find us and we'll help you in any way we can


End file.
